Kitsune
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: Ron Stoppable thought life was easy he had a beautiful girlfriend and nothing could go wrong untl he finds out he hold a demon fox and is sucked into a world of ninjas with Shego.NarutoxKim Possible
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is Omni with my newest story this time im branching out into the cartoon world with the first I think Naruto Kim Possible Crossover. Well anyway this will most likely be a Naruto harem and a Ron Harem so let go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Naruto.

Ron sighed as he listened to Mr.Barkin rambles on about some book he closed his eyes and laid his head on his desk. He dreamed of running on a vast field with no one to stop him he stopped and came to a lake to drink and screamed his normal brown eyes were red with slits he had two fox ears claws and a tail. He growled as he felt annoyance at him and raised his hand and caught a piece of chalk in is hand and woke up.

Kim and the other gasped as Ron caught the chalk and saw his normal brown eyes turned into red slits. Ron growled as he crushed the chalk in his hand and glared at Mr.Barkin who gulped and stepped back in fear. The bell rung and the teens quickly left the room clearing the way for Ron as he passed when he got to his locker im caught up to him and said "Ron what was all that about." Ron shook his head and said, "What what happened did I miss something?" Kim sweat dropped when the Kimmunicator rang Kim grabbed and said "What the sitch Wade?' the ten-year-old African American boy smiled "Drakken up to his old game this time he got some kind of scroll." Ron interest peaked at hearing this and said "Where is he?" Wade nodded "He leading a robot army with Monkey Fist to your ninja school and he's winning." Ron growled grabbed Kim and took off.

Kim grabbed her mission gear and called a ride that flow them over the school Kim was expecting Ron to complain about jumping but instead he had his parachute on and anxious to go. They jumped to the ground and gasped the place was a mess with bodies everywhere they turned around and scowled when they saw Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Shego. Drakken smiled and said "well who do we have here Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick Shego get them while Monkey Fist and I take care of this scroll. Shego nodded and jumped to the ground and smiled "Who want to go first." As she ignited her claws. Ron smirked and said "Bring it." as he got in a fighting position. Shego smiled and said, "The sidekick wants to die first fine with me." as she ran at Ron.

Ron smirked as sidestepped the claw and punched Shego in the stomach knocking her back Shego growled as she stepped back. Ron decided to take the offensive and charged Shego when he got in range he dropped kicked her in the head causing her to reel back in pain Ron continued the attack by unleashing a rapid combo of kicks and punches on Shego. Shego coughed up blood and said "How did you learn how to do that sidekick." Ron smiled and Shego eyes widen as Ron eyes became red with slits. Shego growled and aimed her claws at Ron and fired a green blast that went though his chest. Kim eyes widen as she saw the hole through Ron. Ron put his hand over the hole in his chest before as a red aura flared around him. Ron moved his hand away from the hole and Kim and Shego gasped as the hole began to heal until it was gone.

Ron smirked "New power I like." Shego growled as she charged Ron she trust her claws forward and gasped as Ron caught her fist. Ron smirked as his own hands gave off a fiery aura keeping him from being burned. He looked at Kim and yelled, "Get the scroll." Kim nodded as she jumped through the trees and landed in front of Monkey Fist and Drakken. Drakken scowled as he tried to pick the lock on the scroll and yelled "Monkey Fist take care of her." Monkey Fist nodded and charged Kim. Kim smirked and got in a fighting stance and said, "Bring it you chimpanzee." Monkey scowled and yelled "I am a monkey not a chimp." Unfortunately while he was distracted it gave Kim enough time to roundhouse him into Dr.Draken. Drakken not paying a attention yelled in success "I opened it I got it opened." as he waved the scroll in the air. Monkey Fist slammed into him knocking the scroll lose and it rolled to Ron and Shego. They looked down and screamed as the scroll unraveled letting lose a blue vortex and sucked them in. When they woke up they saw a boy with blond spiky hair, fox like whiskers, wearing an orange jumpsuit and headband with a leaf on it and appeared to be 12 the boy grinned and said "Hi there my name is Naruto Uzamaki."

Okay end of chapter the next one will be longer now when Ron harem Kim, Shego, and Yori will be in it. I want Kim in there because I like the pairing the same with Shego and Yori because I have yet to read a romance story with her and Ron together. Also you can ask for any of the other girls in Kim Possible like Bonnie Monique Tara and Naruto harem will be the girls in his universe well anyway read and review.


	2. New World

Naruto tilted his head at the strangely clad people in front of him they fell out of the sky while he was training for his match against Neji and there they were. Naruto smiled at them "Where did you two come from." When Shego and Ron rose from the ground Ron said "Well we were fighting and a scroll rolled near us and sucked us in and here we are.." Ron then grabbed Naruto hand and said and got on his knees to look the kid in the eye (He barley came past Ron waist or whatever was his original height.) "Naruto where is Bueno Nacho I am starving and I could use some Nacos." Rufus popped out of Ron and yelled, "cheese!" As he ran to Ron shoulders sleeping the entire mission off.

Naruto smiled at Rufus and held his hand out which Rufus hopped on and said "Wow what is this." Ron smiled "His name is Rufus and he is a naked mole rat now more importantly WHERE IS BUENO NACHOS." Naruto rubbed his ears while Rufus rested in his hair. He shook his head "I don't know what a Bueno Nachos or what a Naco is." Ron eyes widen and yelled at the sky "NO WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!" he then was treated with eating dirt and Shego pounded his face in the ground. She growled and said, "Well kid do you have a leader for this place we can talk too."

Naruto smiled and nodded "Yeah you can talk to the hokage he can help you." as he grabbed there hand and led then to the Hokage tower. While they walked through the village they saw a lot of the people glaring at Naruto they decided to let it go for now and ask Naruto later. When they got to the door Naruto burst through them and yelled "Old man I have someone who want to talk to you." they watched as an old man with red and white robes on glare at Naruto and yelled "Don't call me old im mature." As he crossed his arms

Ron and Shego seat dropped guessing the man was in denial about his age and Shego said "Okay ya old fart we want to know how were going to get home a scroll got us here and a scroll better get us back." As she leaned across Sarutobi desk Sarutobi was going to say something when he got an excellent look at her cleavage. Shego watched were Sarutobi eyes trailed as blood began to leak out of his nose she growled and ignited one of her claws near his face and growled "If I find your eyes with a perverted look staring at me again I will burn your balls off." Sarutobi gulped and nodded.

Ron felt someone shake his hand and looked down at Naruto who said "Is she always this scary." Ron shook his head "This is one of her good days." Naruto shivered thinking about what one of her bad days would be like. Sarutobi decided to talk to Ron and Shego in private and said "Naruto how about you go outside and train for a bit." Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to Ron and Shego. Ron waved back while Shego sneered at him.

Sarutobi said "Well from what you have told me it appear yo8u were sucked into the teleportation scroll a scroll that will send you to the world with the scroll on the other side. I am afraid we do not have that scroll it was lost long ago." Ron and Shego jaws hit the floor and Ron said, "were stuck here forever." Sarutobi nodded.

Shego growled and said, "Where are we suppose to live." Sarutobi smiled "Well I know Naruto get lonely sometimes since he lost his parents and I can't look after him since im busy." Ron spoke up "Okay but what happened to his parent and why won't any of the other villagers look after him. Sarutobi face darkened and said "I can not ell you that but im sure Naruto will take you in." Ron and Shego decide to let the issue go and left the building. When they looked around they saw Naruto trying to train except some older kids probably chunnins seem to try and start a fight with him. Ron growled as one of the kids punched Naruto sending him to the ground.

Before he could do anything though Shego already jumped between the boy and Naruto and growled "Leave the kid alone." Before the chunnins could do anything she lighted her claws and dared them to try it. The chunnins growled and left Shego turned around to Naruto and saw he was rubbing the bruise the punch left. She smiled and put her hand on the bruise and Naruto gasped as it began to heal.

Shego removed her hand and said, "There all better." Naruto smiled and hugged Shego and said "Thank you Shego." as he let go. Shego growled and said, "I don't do hugs and anyway the old man said me and the buffoon are going to leave with you." Naruto eyes widen he looked at Ron who walked up and said "Your going to leave with me." Ron nodded and Rufus squealed "definitely." Naruto jumped for joy. He grabbed their hands and dragged them to his apartment. When they got there Naruto fished around for the keys in his pocket and Ron looked at Shego "Healing Powers?" Shego nodded "A gift to go along with the flames." They then turned around when Naruto opened the door.

When they walked inside Shego said, "Kid got a nice place." Ron and Rufus nodded Naruto had a large apartment 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a kitchen full of ramen. Naruto walked into the kitchen and said "Im going to fix us some ramen." A few minute later Naruto had a couple of bowls of Ramen and milk. Ron picked at the ramen and pouted it still not "Buenos nachos." but he still ate it. When it was time for bed Shego said "Your sleeping on the couch." Ron looked at her "Why." Shego growled "Easy because I am not sharing a bed with you now good night." as she slammed the door in his face.

On growled and laid down on the couch and said "Goodnight Rufus." The mole rat said "Night." as they fell asleep. When Ron woke up on the morning he decided he needed to do some shopping thanking the old man for giving him some money he set off. While he walked through the streets he stopped by the grocery store and grabbed some food to make nacos and decided to get some new clothes he walked in a store and looked around. He smiled as he found a white and black vest and white cargo pants he went in he back to try it on.

He smiled to himself when he tried the new clothes on and gasped as he faced the mirror showing new muscles he never though he had before he smiled and made sure to bring Shego and Naruto here to buy some new clothes he then walked out paid the man and made his way home. On the way back he started to get nervous with all the stares the female population was giving him. He started to sweat as girls began to follow him and broke out into a run as they began to chase him. When he got to Naruto apartment he shut the door behind him and locked it

Naruto and Shego who were watching television stared at him Shego blushed seeing all the muscles he had and said, "What happened?" Ron shook his head "Don't want to talk about it." he then walked into the kitchen and a few minute later Naruto walked in with four nacos and said "These are my greatest invention ever the naco part nachos and taco here Naruto try one." As he hand one to Naruto looked wearily at the food and saw Ron swallow his and Shego calmly eat her and shrugged. He bit into to it all over Konoha the scream was heard "I LOVE NACOS."

Sorry about the short chapter not a lot of time on my hands well anyway Ron and Shego are going to be like a brother and sister to Naruto and thought of a new Kim possible story. It is a Sly Copper Kim Possible crossover where Ron parent our murdered at a young age and he is sent to a orphanage where he meet Felix (Bentley) and Brick (Murray) when his grandfather adopt all three and teach them in the way of the Stoppable the greatest thieves ever known.


	3. Jyuubi

Hello everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Kyuubi Ron not much to say except I decided the older women in Naruto are going to get with Ron. I will leave Temari with Naruto but Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune will be with Ron. Well anyway on with the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible

Kim growled as the Global Justice officers dragged her away from Monkey Fist and Drakken she was trying to find out what happened to Ron and when they decided not to answer well let say things gt a little out of hand. She sighed as she pulled a blue bloody finger from her hair and scowled as the Global Justice crew led a crying Monkey Fist and an unconscious Drakken to the medical ward.

"Wow Possible what wrong with you?"Kim turned around to see a smirking agent Wu and growled "fuck off shit head" as the redhead turned around and stormed out of the building.

When she reached a transport that landed her in front of Bueno Nachos when she saw a group of girls surrounding her. She instantly recognized them as Tara, Zita, Bonnie, Yori, and Monique and said "What do you all want?" Yori stepped up and pulled out a scroll and said "we want to help you find Stoppable-san with this scroll we will be able to be teleported to Stoppable-san." Kim nodded. She looked at the other and said "You all want to come too." the girls nodded. They all had crushes on Ron they just never told him about

Kim nodded and said to Yori "So let do this scroll thing." Yori nodded and hey walked to a empty area in the woods. Yori placed the scroll on the ground and had the girls make a circle around her and she performed some seals and said " warp transportation no jutsu." as she finished the seals she bit her thumb and slammed it into the scroll. The scroll glowed and opened creating a blue tornado that sucked the girls in.

Back in Naruto world:

Ron rubbed his eyes and looked around he was in a red room that looked like a sewer he then jumped as a voice roared "who dare enter the great lair of the Jyuubi the ten tail kitsune." Ron gulped and turned around. In a cage in front of him stood a giant kitsune with white fur and black on the tip of it ears, it ten tails, and paws. The beast glared at Ron and said "So you are the worthless vessel I am sealed inside maybe I should kill you now." as it raised it clawed hands. Ron gulped and said "Don't kill me I didn't seal you."

The kitsune snorted "No duh you idiot the person who sealed me in you was my so called demon brother. You see I am the strongest demon out there I had a sister named Kyuubi the nine tail kitsune. When I was away on business the other demons cast a jutsu sending her into a mad rage. She attacked this village and was sealed away. They then teamed up with a snake ninja and drained me of my energy and attacked. Any other day I could have killed them with my eyes closed but I was weak and I had to find a host. Fortunately you were born with your birth cord just cut so I used you."

Ron mouth dropped he had the strongest demon sealed inside of him and he just found out so he did the thing a regular person would do he fainted. Ron awoke with a start and looked to see Naruto sitting on his stomach. Naruto smiled and said "Ron come on you said you were going to tell Kakashi-sensei you were going to train me." Ron smiled as he ruffled Naruto hair and said "I remember, well let go." as Naruto jumped off of him. Ron grabbed his vest and pants and walked out of the room when Naruto said "Ron-sensei Sarutobi told me to give this to you." and held out a leaf headband.

Ron smiled and took the headband lifted his bangs and tied it around his head and said "lets go." they walked into the hallway and saw Shego waiting for them with her headband tied around her waist. They nodded and began jumping from tree to tree to the bar the teams were at. They walked inside and Naruto pointed out a man with spiky hair with his headband covering one eye, a mask covering the lower half of his mouth with a green vest and black pants sitting at a table with the other jounins.

Ron walked up to Kakashi and said "You are Kakashi Hayate right." Kakashi nodded and Ron smiled. Ron then said "I would like to tell you that Naruto is now my student since you have failed to teach him the arts of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu." Kakashi nearly choked and said "who are you stranger." Ron smiled "my name is Ron Stoppable Naruto new sensei." Kakashi glared at him and said "Im a good teacher"

Ron scoffed and said " Fool you completely ignored your student you didn't even bother to train him." Kiba who was listening laughed "look everybody the dobe got a dobe for a teacher." Kurenai yelled "Kiba watch your mouth." she looked at Ron and smiled "Don't worry about him he just mad because he lost to Naruto." she explained while she stared at Ron abs. Ron gulped not liking the way the female was staring at him and said "Well anyway my student and I have to go." as he turned around. He stopped when Kakashi roared "Fight me."

Ron turned around and said "What was that." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and said "Fight me." Ron smiled and said "Sure just don't cry when I kick your ass." Kakashi nodded and rose from his chair and rose from his chair and followed Kakashi outside. Kakashi led Ron to a training field and smiled as he pulled out an orange book. Ron growled as his eyes flashed red he hated when people underestimated him as he got into his monkey fighting stance.

Ron then smiled and rushed forward and jumped in the air and performed a roundhouse kick. Kakashi leaned back to dodge and Ron quickly landed on his hands and pushed off with his arms thrusting his feet and Kakashi who sidestepped it. Ron landed on al four and growled as he ran toward Kakashi on all fours he them leapt into the air and thrust his palms forward. Kakashi brought up his free arm to block and Ron smiled. He then leaned back and pulled Kakashi down with him he then thrust his feet into Kakashi stomach pushing him into the air.

Ron then flipped onto his feet and jumped in the air after him Kakashi eyes widen as he saw Ron in the air with him. He throw a punch which Ron grabbed Ron then throw Kakashi toward the ground as he followed. Kakashi hit the ground with a thud and looked up to see Ron coming toward him Ron then cried "technique of the fist of the monkey: strike of the falling monkey." Kakashi and the others eyes widen as Ron let off a red chakra and most of it covered his extended foot. With a cry of power he plunged his foot into Kakashi stomach. Kakashi eyes bulged as he cried out in pain and fell unconscious. Ron removed his foot and throw Kakashi over his shoulder and turned to Gai a man in a buttugly green training suit and said "Could you take him to a hospital." as he pointed at Kakashi. Gai nodded and Ron throw Kakashi toward him and watch as Gai rushes off. He then grunted as a orange blur knocked him to the ground and looked to see Naruto smiling at him and yelled "That was so cool oni-chan you kicked Kakashi ass man you rock!"

Ron smiled and ruffled Naruto hair and stood up when Kurenai walked up to him she placed piece of paper in his hands and whispered to him"Call me sexy." as she kissed his cheeks and walked off with the other teams. Ron blushed when Shego walked up to him and said "what is that." as she pointed at the piece of paper in Ron hand. Ron gulped and said "Nothing" as he put the piece of paper in his pocket. Shego growled and grabbed Ron and Naruto hands and said "come on Ron your cooking tonight got it." Ron nodded as Naruto laughed at him. Shego looked at Naruto and said "Your training start tomorrow I expect you to be up by 4:00." Naruto instantly shut up while Ron laughed at him. Next day:

Ron and Naruto groaned as they ran though swamps with Shego jumping from tree to tree monitoring them. Ron growled as he punched another alligator that charged him while Naruto kicked another they both yelp as Shego shot them in the ass and said "Run faster worms." the real reason she wanted to keep Ron occupied was to keep him away from what she liked to call the red eye bitch a.k.a. "Kurenai" she watched as they began to leap from tree to tree as the water got thicker and shot them in the ass again. They growled at her and yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shego smiled.

She landed on the swamp water and green flames surround her feet as she stood on the surface. She looked at them and said "I want you to use your chakra to stand on the water surface. I can do ths because I have to use chakra to use my claws. Now get your ass down and use that chakra now." Ron and Naruto looked at each other and jumped down. A few minutes later three figure were walking back into Konoha two covered in green mud white the female was laughing her head.

Ron and Naruto glared at Shego as they got the mud off them and Ron said "well since were here I can show you the clothes I got for you." he walked down the hallway and came back with two packages and gave one to Naruto and Shego. Naruto opened his and gasped inside was a vest like Ron except it had spirals on the shoulders and back with a pair of red pants with black flames on the sides. Shego outfit was a green shirt with a black vest with green flames on the back with cargo pants with multiple pockets on it they smiled and said "thank you Ron." as they hugged him.

In the Village of Sound:

Orochimaru smiled at the new specimens in front of him on his training trip these girls fell from the sky and he could sense a strong power within them. He smiled as he extended his neck and bit Kim neck leaving a black flame on her neck. He smiled pretty soon the world will be his as he laughed evilly.


	4. Author Note

Wow, been a while since I done this but hello my readers it is me omni with an author note. I am so sorry for the long vanishing act, but school started back and unfortunately I made an F in my English class for not turning in a project, so I stepped back from a few things and got to work making sure my grades are in check before I head to twelfth grade. So, I stopped writing and stuck to my schoolwork, social life, and video games. Fortunately, I pulled my F to an A and I am holding an A/B report card, made new friends (even got a girlfriend), and platinumed a few games on my ps3. Well, the good news is that now that everything is in order, im heading back to writing. I took some time and I checked over a few stories and now that im older I see that some of my stories are just not heading in a direction I want them to go, so im going to scrap them and restart them.(My main one is Narutoball Z). So, if everything goes in order every story will have a new chapter by March 20 (My birthday so it's kind of a present from me to you.) Also, I will be posting the first chapter for my Naruto crossover story Damned by My Sexiness.  As well as a Harry Potter version that won't include a crossover but is started by Luna tricking Harry to pose for a few racy pictures that is leaked to a few females aka a lot of the females in the HP universe. I also have an idea for two more harry potter one shots where one involves James Potter telling his friend he is still a virgin, saving himself for Lily, which cause Sirius (who will be kinda OOC in this story.) to try and help him get rid of it even if it means trapping James in the castle with all of the girls he sold James to. If nothing happens, this could be the first James/ one sided harem but will end in James/Lily pairing. The other idea is what would happen if Harry was found and adopted by him uncle, Jame's brother Austin (Potter) Powers. Also, I have an idea for a bayonetta/Harry potter crossover if anyones wants it. Final note, I kinda forgot who my beta reader is so if anyone wants it, it's open. Well, I'll see you guy in march.

Omni Out.


End file.
